


In Which Draco and Harry are Friends and have a Dinner Party

by Maykits



Series: Draco Malfoy and the Savior of the Wizarding World [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: House Elves, M/M, The secret life of house elves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-02-18 07:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13095546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maykits/pseuds/Maykits
Summary: Draco gets his wish and Harry is able to come visit.





	1. Lucius Malfoy Is Frustrated and Vernon Dursley is Content

**Author's Note:**

> You might want to read the previous part in the series first.

Lucius had not heard back from the muggles. He had given sufficient time for them to respond! Plus an extra day. Lucius was not naturally a patient man. He allowed an extra day for the muggles to come to terms with being invited to so grand of a place as Malfoy Manor to dine with wizards. But he should have received their acceptance and appreciation of getting such an honor bestowed upon them. And NOTHING.  
“Lucius dear, do stop pacing and scowling, the house elves want to clean and you are scaring them.”  
“But Narcissa...they ..have not.. responded. I even checked with the post office and they assure me that the letter was delivered. What could be keeping them from composing their acceptance? Perhaps they feel like they are lacking and cannot figure out how to respond to such a high honor it is for them, lowly muggles, to be dining with such prestigious wizard such as ourselves.”  
“Lucius dear. Think for a moment in the other direction?”  
“Other direction?”  
“Yes, perhaps they are the ones who think we are overreaching? Perhaps they think they are better than us since they raised the savior of the wizarding world?”  
“Oh! I didn't think if it like that. Well, I'll just have to pay them a visit in person and entreat them to come. Perhaps when they realize how much the Malfoy name could help them and Harry in the muggle business world they will be willing to come to our small dinner party.  
Lucius was referring to the many muggle business investments he had to make in order to diversify his business holdings after the first wizarding war. Even though he was found innocent of actually wanting to commit the many heinous acts he was witnessed to do the counsel still found it necessary to have him pay war reparations. This had significantly depressed the coffers of the Malfoy wizarding holding and Lucius was forced to depend on his longstanding and mostly ignored muggle investments instead. And when he did turn his trained eye upon the muggle business world he found many opportunities to invest. So much so that the Malfoy vaults of Gringotts and the property holdings were more numerous than before the war. Lucius Malfoy was a name to be recognized in certain muggle business circles. 

Meanwhile in Little Wingding

“Petunia!” Petunia rushed into the living room where her husband was currently watching the business report. “Where is Dudley this evening?”  
“Out with his friends.”  
“Good, good. And the boy?”  
“Cleaning out the garden shed.”  
“Good. Have we gotten any more of those letters? First the ones by owls. Owls for goodness sakes! Then this one delivered by post, pretending to be a normal letter.”  
“When will they stop?”  
“If we don't respond they will just give up. When that boy leaves to that wretched school he can tell them to just stop or I'll make him make them stop.”  
The buzzer rang in the kitchen, “oh dear that'll be the roast.”  
“Fine, fine,” and Vernon Dursley turned back to the telly comfortable to take in the news and wait for dinner.  
“This week the fiber industry gained a new player. Mr. Lucius Malfoy has taken over ownership in the second largest manufacturer of linens in Britain. He is already talking about huge improvements in the process. Workers and investors are all waiting with baited breath to see how this change in leadership will affect their jobs and bottom line.”  
All was normal within the Dursley household.


	2. Harry Daydreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry daydreams.

Harry was pleased that his Aunt had ordered him to clean the garden shed. It was big enough and in the shade of two large bushes that it was cooler than mowing the lawn or working on the roses in the front. Plus it was dusty and dirty eno th that he could stretch the job into several days and be able to take breaks laying on the cool dirt of the floor.   
Harry was now laying on the floor staring unseeing up at the slanted edge of the roof. He was daydreaming. He was a wizard. The one book he had kept and hid from his uncle and aunt was all about the school he was going to be attending. It was amazing to think that there was this whole other world that previously he had no idea existed. The book was current up through the end of the first wizarding war. It was interesting reading about the different houses in which to be sorted. Draco had mentioned them but even with the descriptions Harry wasn't sure which house he should hope for. He thought he could eliminate Ravenclaw. He just wasn't smart enough with book learning and riddles. Hufflepuff sounded nice with their caring and quick to include attitudes. He would be loved. Being loved is something that Harry can't remember feeling from another person. The love and acceptance he would get in Hufflepuff would be wonderful. Gryffindor, Draco said his parents had been in, but the bravery and brashness Harry wasn't sure would work well for him. Dudley and his friends and various other school bullies along with his Uncle and Aunt made sure that Harry knew how to stay out of sight, to keep prying eyes off of him, and to hide in plain sight. Slytherin sounded the most fascinating to Harry. It was all about being cunning, and making others do what you want preferably by making them think it was their idea in the first place. Harry liked the idea of being powerful but not needing to lead to be that way...although some Slytherin’s did go on to be leaders.   
Harry lay dreaming until Aunt Petunia yelled out the back door, “boy come clean up you can have whatever's left.”  
Harry sat up quickly, whatever's left can either be a bunch of food that Uncle Vernon and Dudley didn't like or almost nothing...he hurriedly brushed himself off and headed inside.


	3. Draco and Harry Each Write A Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco composes and sends a letter, Harry sends a reply.

“Mother, when is Harry coming over?”  
“We are planning on Saturday darling.”  
“Can Harry spend the night?”  
“That would be fine but it would be up to his Uncle and Aunt. Why don't you send a letter to him and ask?”  
“Excellent, thank you mother! Should I send it muggle post or by owl?”  
“Muggle post would probably be better dear, I don't know if they have concealment charms up to keep their neighbors from noticing the owls.”  
Draco rushed off to his suite to his desk and picked the best stationary he had. Harry was important to him. Everything must be perfect! Draco carefully composed a short letter to Harry. He asked after his last few days, expressed his pleasure at meeting him and his excitement at seeing him in a few days. Draco then asked if he would be able to stay overnight. He signed the letter with a sincerely your friend and his name. Then he folded it and practically skipped to the owlery to have an owl take it to the muggle magical exchange post office.

****

The Dursley’s were out for the day. Dudley was who knows where with his friends but not likely to return before dark and Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were at a company luncheon. Harry had the house to himself. Aunt Petunia had left a very long list of chores for Harry to accomplish inside but Harry didn't mind. Without anyone standing over him or purposely making his job harder (Dudley) he was able to quickly finish the list. He had about an hour left before they were due back and Harry wanted to keep reading his book.  
The mail dropped through the slot, now unblocked after a sternly worded letter from the post office. Harry went to pick up the mail and as he was gathering it together one letter stood out from the magazines and business letters.  
The paper was heavy and the person had used beautiful cursive writing. Harry looked to see who it was addressed to.   
The mail fluttered to the floor, Harry stood in surprise looking at the letter addressed to him. It was only the second piece of mail he had ever gotten! Harry quickly picked up the other mail and set it on the end table and rushed up to his room.  
The letter was from Draco! Harry was so happy to hear from his friend. He read through the letter and was surprised to hear that the dinner party was Saturday. That was only two days away. Why had Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia not said anything? Harry was happy to answer that he would love to stay the night and he would ask if he could. Harry grabbed some paper from the recycle bin and composed a quick reply. He looked at his letter next to the letter from Draco. His looked horrible and had a ripped edge and his writing looked like childish scratches. He would need to learn to write better. Harry folder the letter up and carefully as neatly as he could wrote Draco Malfoy, Malfoy Manor on the outside. He threw open the window and called to his owl which he had named Hedwig one of the famous witches who had attended Hogwarts and his book said became a Saint due to care she gave to the muggle village around her home before the statute of secrecy was enacted.   
Hedwig landed on the sill and nibbled on his fingers. She was very affectionate.  
“I have a letter here for my friend Draco Malfoy. He lives at Malfoy Manor. Can you take it to him for me?”  
After one last nibble Hedwig snatched the letter with her beak and flew off.


	4. Draco Receives a Letter and the House Elves Confer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco gets Harry's letter. Dibby, Dobby, and Dabby are introduced.

Draco was pleased when he got Harry’s letter the next day. He removed it from the snowy owl’s beak, “can you wait for a reply?”  
She just hoo’ed, but didn't move from the owl perch.  
Draco quickly opened Harry’s letter. It was short and simply said he was glad to hear from Draco and that he’d love to stay the night and he would try asking.  
Draco was pleased that Harry wanted to spend the night. He quickly wrote out another letter to Harry telling him several of the things around the manor he wanted to show him, including the stables and quidditch pitch. He carefully sealed the letter and after writing Harry Potter on the front gave it to the owl to take back.  
“Thank you” he called as she fluttered off.  
“Dibby!” Draco called out to his house house elf.  
With a small pop Dibby appeared. She had the traditional Malfoy pillowcase sharply pressed with the Malfoy crest prominent on the upper left.  
“Yes Master?”  
“Dibby I want you to prepared the blue suite for my friend Harry Potter to stay the night in.”  
“Harry Potter?!” Dibby gave an excited squeak, “yes sir right away!”  
“And I wish to have some favorite foods available to him, I know he likes steak and ice cream.”  
“Of course sir!”  
“Also mother has probably already told you about the party, but Harry will be staying another day and I plan to show him the grounds, especially the stables and quidditch pitch. Will you make sure everything is in perfect condition?”  
“Oh yes sir! Harry Potter coming to visit?! Dibby will make sure everything is perfect!”

****

Dibby popped back to the kitchen where the other elves were working on lunch and sent out the signal that they all needed to hear. All the elves that made the manor their home turned to listen where they stood. The elves outside stopped in their trimming of the plants, the elves down in the elven tunnels paused and turned their ears to the kitchen, the elves scattered throughout the large manor paused in their dusting to listen.  
“Dibby must tell everyone that not only with the dinner party Mistress Malfoy told us about will Mister Harry Potter be attending but Mister Draco just told Dibby that Mister Harry Potter will be spending the night and Mister Draco will be showing Mister Harry Potter the grounds and manor and everything must be perfect!”  
With that all of the elves were thrown into a tizzy. Elves were rushing one way and another. Unused for decades rooms were suddenly gleaming again as house elves rushed through; dusting and polishing everything.  
“Dibby must be talking with Dobby and Dabby” she muttered.  
Dabby was the personal elf of Mistress Malfoy and Dobby was the personal elf of Mister Malfoy. Dibby, Dobby, and Dabby were triplets born to the last personal elf of the Mistress of the Manor while Septimus Malfoy was the head of the Malfoy estate.  
When they appeared in front of her they conferred and reached the conclusion that everything must be perfect. The great Harry Potter himself, the boy who lived, and allowed their beloved master to be released from the horrible curse that made him mean and forgetful was coming to visit. Everything must be perfect.


	5. Director Vernon Dursley's Luncheon of some Importance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vernon and Petunia go to a luncheon.

Vernon Dursley was a proud man. He prided himself on being completely normal. He prided himself on the height he had reached in his company were he worked with distributors to sell his product to many factories and consumers. He prided himself on not needing to get his hands dirty. He prided himself on the number of underlings who followed his every word exactly or risk getting fired.  
Thus when the CEO announced the that the company was having a luncheon with spouses in order to announce something big Vernon assumed that it would be good for him. He was very loyal to the company and in turn had been made Director and in turn he made them lots of money. Vernon made sure to tell Petunia so that she could be suitably dressed for the luncheon and prepared her with things to comment on when talking with their table companions.

****

At the luncheon it was suitably business like from the slightly lackluster furnishings and table decorations to the slightly soggy sandwiches and wraps offered on the buffet tables. Grunnings was a large company holding offices and a tall building downtown. Vernon worked in an office on the ninth floor. He was only two floors away from the CEO himself and Vernon was quite sure that after a few more years of service he would be promoted to a vice president spot gaining an office on the tenth floor with a window. All the assistants and secretaries were in the middle and a big bullpen and all of the offices of the vice president we're on the outside edge granting each of them an office with a window. The best and thus highest ranking vice presidents were rewarded with a corner office with two windows.  
After everyone was seated and a vice president gave a quick thank you introduction the CEO himself of Grunnings stood behind the podium.  
“Hello Grunning’s! I'm excited that we were able to call this little luncheon here today to announce some exciting news! We have had a wonderful business opportunity presented to us at Grunning’s! The chairman of the board has given me the honor to let you know that we are expanding! Grunning’s Drills are going to be available in the international markets! We are making huge expansions all thanks to our new partner an up and coming business man this last decade! It is with my greatest honor I introduce to you Mr. Lucius Malfoy!


	6. Dibby Goes to Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dibby decided that in order to follow Draco's order to make Harry Potter's visit perfect she must know more about Harry Potter.

Dibby wanted everything to be perfect. She had watched over young master Malfoy since he was born. She watched and linistened as he was told story after story of the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter. She was made to pretend to be Harry Potter or He Who Must Not Be Named in Young Masters games. So for her Master’s happiness alone she wanted everything to be perfect for Harry Potter's visit.   
Dibby decided that she must know more about who Harry was now. Did he want his sheets warmed or cooled before bed? Did he like to get clean in the morning or at night? Did he wear slippers? What was his favorite room temperature? Did he like to talk to his house elf or prefer them to be invisible? When are his favored meal times? How did he take his tea? What type of biscuits did he like best with tea? What kind of tea? Did he like anything in his tea?  
Dibby decided that the best way to know more would be to talk to Harry Potter’s house elves herself.  
Using the letter he had sent to Young Master Dibby was able to locate Harry Potter's house. She apparated to outside and was startled by the unassuming appearance.  
It must look that way to keep it secret from the muggles, Dibby thought. Dibby didn't know how wizards and witches could live in such close proximity to muggles and always having to hide their magic.  
Cloaked in invisibility Dibby stepped closer to the front door and expected a house elf to come greet her as soon as she touched the wards. But as she was walking she felt nothing. Those must be some powerful wards indeed if a house elf couldn't feel them. Dibby wondered why they weren't stopping her or redirecting her though even if she couldn't feel them.  
Dibby reached the front door and hesitantly peered through it. She did not want to intrude but she must find out more about Harry Potter.   
Dibby stepped back. It was plain, it looked weird, nothing like a proper wizarding household. Dibby couldn't find any trace of magic either. The house should be imbued with it.  
Dibby pressed herself into the house. She crept through the downstairs peering through the cupboard doors. There all sorts of strange things in the house. Lots of shiny metals and flashing lights. Dibby was confused. If this was the house of Harry Potter it should have plenty of wizarding artifacts and magical signatures should be everywhere. Where were the house elves to serve the savior of the wizarding world?  
Dibby scanned the house and found two signs of life in an upstairs bedroom. Dibby moved through the house and up the stairs.   
Dibby stood in the middle of a small bedroom. It was smaller than Young Master Draco’s closet. On a small bed sat a boy who was writing. A white owl sat on a perch. Dibby stood watching the small boy. He was in overly large clothes, one shoulder was bare where the sleeve had fallen. He has on round glasses. Dibby didn't think that muggles had owls. This had to be a wizard, though why they would choose to dress like a muggle seemed very strange.  
“There Hegwig, my writing looks better already! But my hand is getting a cramp. Do you get cramps? Maybe wing cramps? I'll have to order a book on owl care make sure I'm doing everything right for you. What do you think of this? Hopefully it will be better than even this next time I write to Draco. I can't wait for this weekend! It will be so much fun to see how wizards live and Draco said he would show me everything!”  
Dibby couldn't believe it. This tiny boy barely twice her size seemed to be Harry Potter! Where was his personal elf?! He was a disgraceful elf to let his master look like this in the privacy of his home. He should be in silk loungers. Dibby called out silently to the house elves of the house. There was no reply. Dibby stomped her foot in frustration. There was simply nothing else to be done. Dibby left the room and stood in the hallway and made herself visible. She would have to iron her ears for this. She then knocked and called out.   
“Harry Potter, sir? It is Dibby, Master Draco’s Malfoy’s house elf. Harry Potter sir? I have come to help you get ready for the party tomorrow. May Dibby come in Harry Potter sir?”


	7. Harry Meets Dibby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry practices writing and meets a house elf.

Harry Potter was sitting quietly on his bed he had sent Hegwig only a short while ago off to Draco. He wondered if owl post was faster than the regular post. Would Draco get his letter today or not until tomorrow? Harry figured now would be a good time to practice his hand writing. He took out Draco’s letter and hunted for a pencil and some paper. He finally found a pencil missing the eraser and a notebook with half the pages filled with dick drawings, some of Dudley’s work for sure. He flipped to a clean page and then looked at Draco’s letter until he found the letter ‘a’. He then began to practice writing.  
When Harry had reached ‘h’ he heard a flutter at the window.   
“Hegwig! You are back so fast? Did you deliver it ok? You have another letter!” Harry grabbed the new letter written on more of the heavy parchment and gave Hegwig scritches on her head and back carefully preening her feathers.  
He opened the letter. It was from Draco again. Wow, Harry thought, owl post is much faster than regular post. Harry read Draco's new letter with excitement. His first overnight sleepover that wasn't at Mrs. Figgs, and all the very awesome sounding things Draco was telling him about. Harry couldn't wait! Draco hadn't asked any questions and Hegwig was asleep on her perch so Harry sat back down to continue to work on his writing and to think about how to ask Uncle Vernon to be allowed on a sleepover.   
Harry had made it to ‘m’ when there was a knock at his door.  
“Harry Potter, sir? It is Dibby, Master Draco’s Malfoy’s house elf. Harry Potter sir? I have come to help you get ready for the party tomorrow. May Dibby come in Harry Potter sir?”

****

“Ok sure, you can come in.”   
Dibby slowly pushed open the door. “Hello Harry Potter sir! Dibby is here to help! Did your elf pack your bags yet? Where are your robes? Where are your suitcases or truck for all your things? Harry Potter’s elf is a disgrace! You should be all packed and ready to go for tomorrow. Where is your personal elf?”  
“Hi Dibby was it?”  
Dibby drew herself up, “yes I'm Dibby.”  
“What are you? What is a house elf?”  
Dibby squeaked and tipped over, “what does Harry Potter sir mean? Did you lose your memory? Oh”  
Dibby wringed her hands, “where is your house elf? Why can't I feel any magic here, something must have happened.”  
“Slowdown, everything is ok I haven't lost my memory I'm just new to all the magic stuff and I don’t know what a house elf is. Could you explain it to me?”


	8. Paper Reveals All and Mr. Lucius Malfoy's Buisness Luncheon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The newspaper article is published and Lucius is starting to figure out Grunning's.

The Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter Officially Sighted   
By Miller Mugwort 

A picture of Harry grimacing at the photographer where his eyes dart off to the side then he “grins” and the smile fades on eternal repeat.

Harry Potter, known as the boy who lived, was seen shopping for school supplies on Diagon Alley today. “Such a nice dear boy,” says one shopkeeper, Madam Maulkin of her meeting with The Boy Who Lived. This lucky reporter got to sit and have a nice chat with Harry Potter over some ice cream. When asked where he has been the last ten years Harry Potter told of the fun times he had living with his cousin, aunt and uncle. His Aunt was Lily Potter’s sister. As you know dear readers Lily Potter was killed by You Know Who just before Harry Potter her infant son was able to defeat You Know Who. Harry said it would be great if he got to follow in his parents footsteps and join the Gryffindor house at Hogwarts which he will be attending this fall. Draco Malfoy sat with Harry Potter and told of what great friends they are. As you know Lucius Malfoy, young Draco's father has a death eater mark from when he was put under the imperius curse during He Who Must Not Be Named reign of terror.  
See more exclusive photos inside along with interviews with various people who met Harry Potter

*****

Lucius finished his short speech at the business luncheon of his newest acquisition. He looked out over the crowd of middle aged managers who were smiling and staring in rapt attention. As he made his way back to his table he signaled his glamoured house elf Dobby to bring out the huge cake he had created in honor of the expansion of the company. It wasn't too flashy but it showed that Mr. Lucius Malfoy was important and going to do great things.   
Scanning the room he watched the man who has raised Harry. He seemed normal, if overly large. Harry’s Aunt Petunia was rather unattractive but she had a pleasant smile. Lucius put an eavesdropping charm on Vernon Dursley to find out more about how he thought. Even though he raised the savior of the wizarding world and thus would be able to have very high standing in it he was still a muggle. As a muggle he would be somewhat oblivious to magical workings.  
Vernon and Petunia were discussing expanding contracts and telling jokes with the vice president and his wife ignoring the other table companions unless spoken directly to.  
Lucius leaned over a spoke to the CEO, “I’d like to meet with some of your workers; hear how the company works from them. I find that sometimes they will have great ideas for improvement because they are seeing things from a different angle. Would it be possible to arrange that?”  
“Ah yes certainly, I’ll set it up for early next week.”  
“I was more thinking right now. No time like the present to get work done!”  
“Ah ok Mr. Malfoy, there is a small conference room this way I'll show you there and then bring in an employee. Is there any particular one you want me to start with?”  
“What is the lowest job title here today?”  
“The directors sir.”  
“I'll start with those. Shouldn't take long, just a short chat with each one.”  
“Right away Mr. Malfoy, here is the room, do you need anything else?”  
“No, thank you.”  
The CEO left the room, Lucius called out, “Dobby!”  
“Yes Mr. Malfoy,” Dobby said appearing.  
“I need pen, paper, water and glasses, along with a small selection of fancy appetizers. None of that soggy food they are serving out there.”  
Vernon was wondering to his wife what was happening when the CEO escorted one of the directors out, Lucius heard through the charm.  
Dobby reappeared with everything he had asked for.   
“Thank you Dobby, you can return to the serving area.”  
Dobby disappeared just before the door started to open.  
“Ah yes, Mr. Malfoy may I present Mr. Penstly.”  
“Hello Mr. Penstly, thank you for coming a meeting with me. I just wanted to chat about your job duties.”  
Lucius worked his way through three directors before he got to Mr. Dursley.


	9. Vernon Dursley Gets a Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting takes place Vernon Dursley gets an unexpected surprise.

Vernon straightened his tie, Petunia fussed over his suit making sure it laid smoothly over his wide shoulders. He smiled and Petunia checked that he had nothing in his teeth. Any minute now the CEO was going to come over and escort him back to speak with the new managing partner. This was a big chance to make a good impression and maybe gain that promotion a bit sooner.

****

Vernon yanked on his tie, the stupid thing was choking him! Where was Petunia?! He peered through the doorway where the luncheon was happening and when he spotted her waited until she glanced around then gestured for her to come here.  
Petunia made her excuses to their table companions and quickly made her way to Vernon. “What is it Vernon? Did it not go well?”  
“Ha! Not go well...ha! Do you know who that man is? He is the one that wrote us that letter. You know what letter I'm talking about?”   
Petunia paled, “you mean the letter?”  
“Yes and he told me that he understood why we couldn't answer but that he can make sure I get a promotion soon if only we would consent to coming to the dinner party they are throwing for your nephew. A dinner party! With those people!”  
“Well what did you tell him?”  
“What else could I say? I had to agree I think he would have seen me fired or worst demoted if I said no.”  
“Oh no! Vernon that horrible!”  
“Yes, we will have to bring the boy and Dudley to the dinner party. He was very clear on that point.”  
“Oh no! My darling Dudleykins is going to be around those folks? It isn't safe!”  
“Yes, but Petunia we can just get through it! All we need to do is just get through it. And when we do, Mr. Malfoy has guaranteed me a vice president spot of my choice!” Vernon visuals himself being called Vice President Dursley. “Just think Petunia Vice President Dursley...has a good ring to it doesn't it.”  
“Yes, Vice President Dursley, that does sound nice!”

And with that one conversation Vernon Dursley went from hating Mr. Malfoy to being excited about his upcoming promotion to a Vice President of Grunning's but they still had a dinner to get through.

Lucius was flummoxed by his response over heard with the eavesdropping charm, is that what Dursley really thought? And Petunia? Her sister was such an important witch in the war against Voldermort. Well that certainly changes things with how he will handle Harry’s relatives.


	10. In Which Dibby Helps Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets some advice from Dibby. Lucius schemes. Joory, the head elf of the great House of Potter, gets a very important message.

Harry was so excited about the dinner party. He was starting to believe that he was actually going to get to go to Malfoy Manor and see a real wizarding house and get to spend time with his first real friend.   
Dibby was amazing! She, for that is what she said she was, was asking Harry all sorts of questions. From what time he liked to get up in the morning to how he liked his tea prepared. When she found out that he didn't have an elf she took it upon herself to pack his bags. When she saw the state of his clothes, the large oversized and well used Dudley hand-me-downs she suggested Harry might want to send away for some wizarding catalogues to improve his wardrobe. Harry wrote short notes to several places she suggested and sent them off with Hegwig.   
“Dibby is done sir!”   
“Thanks Dibby! Thank you so much for coming here and helping me.”  
“Dibby is happy and honored to help Harry Potter. Harry Potter is such a wonderful wizard! Harry Potter should have his own elf. The Potter’s are a pureblood family with a great estate. Harry Potter should have many house elves. Maybe Harry Potter should call for the Potter Head House Elf?”  
“Umm, I guess I could try. What do I need to do?”  
“Harry Potter just needs to say I Harry Potter of the great House of Potter call my head house elf to me. Once you know their name you can just call their name and they will hear you.”  
“Umm, ok, I Harry Potter of the great House of Potter call my head house elf to me.”

***

Lucius was pacing again. He told Narcissa about the luncheon and the conversation he had overheard.   
“Oh that's horrible Lucius! Did they really sound like they hated us?”  
“Yes...the man is greedy though, he is excited about using me for his gain. He doesn't seem particularly cunning or smart so it should be easy enough to manipulate him to do what we want.”  
“That is good. Do you think Harry is like them?”  
“No from what I have seen and heard from Harry and from them it doesn't sound like they like Harry very much.”  
“Oh that poor boy! Lucius you must try and get Harry to stay with us until school starts.”  
“I'll try dear, I think that him staying here would be good for him and as a bonus good for us as well!”

***

Joory was the head house elf for the once great Potter family residing at Potter Estates. Joory was proud to have served the Potters faithfully for many years. Recent years had seen the Potter line dwindle to just one child. Joory had felt it when James Potter his master had died and knew that his loyalty now laid at the feet of the young Harry Potter. Joory tried to find Young Master Potter on that fateful night but vast amounts of Dark Magic kept him from locating him. Every time he tried to apparate to his location he was bounced away mid jump and landed just outside the entrance to Knockturn Alley. Joory knew that Young Master Potter was still alive but despite his best efforts had not been able to find him. After several months of attempts, including one that all the Potter house elves lent their magic to, Joory gave up. Every year, he would once again attempt to find him on the anniversary of his disappearance but even the rest of the wizarding world did not know the location of Young Master Potter.   
Upon realizing that their Master was missing the house elves secluded the lands, houses and properties of the Potter’s. To protect it from trespassing or from wizards trying to break through the enchantments. This was similar to the blood wards and hiding a house or property with a secret-keeper but done with house elf magic and can only be done if no muggles or wizards were on the premises. The only thing all of the house elves could think of would be Young Master Harry calling for them would perhaps break the spell or hopefully they could find him when he turned 11 and would be venturing to Hogwarts.  
Joory lived at the main house of the Potter Estates along with the rest of the Potter house elves. They kept the house lovely and in good repair. The grounds were kept neat and tidy. They tended to the animals and their breeding programs started by the late Henry Potter’s wife Mary. She specialized in a type of magical rabbit-like animal that had long fur that was needed as a potion ingredient. The Potter house elves faithfully continued the programs she had put in place.  
Joory was sitting and going over the list of tasks for the next month for all of the Potter Estate and the several other houses scattered throughout the country when he heard a voice through his magic.  
“I, Harry Potter, of the great House of Potter call my head house elf to me.”  
Joory keened in excitement and quickly sent out the new status on their Young Master Potter before apperating away.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets Joory.
> 
> Very short chapter

Crack. “At your service my Lord Potter. If my Lord and Master Potter would permit it please let Joory say how excited and thrilled all of us loyal house elves are that you have called to us. That we can once again serve the Potter Family.” Joory bowed so deeply that his nose touched the floor. He did not move.   
“Ummm, thank you Joory?”  
“Yes Master Lord Potter, you used to call me Jor when you were just a wee little Master Potter. But Master Potter has grown bigger now. Where did Master Potter go? Why has Master Potter been kept hidden from Joory and the others? Is Master Potter ready to return home? Joory and the other have kept The Great and Glorious Potter Lands and Homes in tip top shape, just waiting for our own Master Potter to return. I can't believe this is really happening. Joory is reunited with Master Potter! This is the best day!”   
“Ummm, I'm glad to meet you or I guess re-meet you Joory.”  
“Control yourself Joory! You is a disgrace to house elves everywhere. Losing your Master!” Dibby crossed her tiny arms and glared at the bowing house elf.  
“Joory is sorry. Master Potter we couldn't find you. We tried and tried and tried. Did the Malfoy elves have you all this time?” Joory glared at the other elf.  
“No. Joory I have been here at my Aunt and Uncle home. Dibby thank you for all your help. Please tell Joory about the party and the preparations and then I need to ask Joory some questions.” Harry sat down on the bed and waited while the two house elves stared at each other then started furiously whispering to each other.   
Dibby bowed low, “it was great to serve Mister Harry Potter, Dibby be going now.”  
“Thank you Dibby, see you soon.”  
“Joory is here for Master Potter. Anything Master Potter needs just tell Joory.”  
“Joory I want to see some pictures of my mum and dad. Do you have any?”  
“Yes, lots of pictures of all your family. Many portraits hang on the walls at Potter Manor. Joory can take Master Potter there?”  
“Yes please Joory, take me there.”  
Joory reached out and grasped his beloved master’s arm and with a small crack they were gone.


End file.
